The Four Types of Love
by Nico Nissan
Summary: A collection of KHR (not necessarily romantic) couples in one place. [Chapter X: Grandfather Clock G27]
1. Awkward 1827

A/N: As the title indicates, this series will focus on the four types of love. Each chapter will have at least one or more elements of the aforementioned four types: Eros (passion and/or lust), Storge (familial), Phileo (warmth/friendly feelings), and Agape (unconditional love).

The overall genre for the entire series includes (but not limited to): Poetry/Romance/Gen/Family/Friendship

Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter I – 1827

Awkward 

Their first date was awkward

and chaste.

It could've gone better

with a movie instead

but they chose to go with

a picnic so still...

and the silence was as

thick as fluffy melon bread.

Tsuna didn't know

how it came to be;

lamenting his fate, their

date went on.

Graceless and self-conscious,

Tsuna's strained small talk ended

the moment they left.

The walk home was not much

better; both

glancing at and looking away

from each other.

Both new and inexperienced

in the art of dating,

they awkwardly stood

in front of the door;

each with their own disconcerting

good-byes.

Finally, though their night was

less than successful, Tsuna

still wanted this to work.

Wishing for another chance,

he spoke up, hesitant and clear:

"So, how about a dinner and a movie for the... second d-date?"

He scratched his head, sheepish and

red. But the next moment,

his eyes were as wide as

saucepans

when Hibari pecked his

cheek.

And it was terribly awkward.

But there was still hope.


	2. Companion 2795

Genre: Gen/Friendship.

* * *

Chapter II – 2795

Companion

Kyoko was pretty. Kyoko was cheerful.

Kyoko was innocent. And naive.

Tsuna could list

all her qualities, but

what attracted him to Kyoko was

her kindness.

He hopes one day,

he'll be able to confess

his feelings without

_Reborn's help_.

(If you can call it that).

"Tsuna-kun, they're leaving us behind. Let's go!"

Kyoko tugged

Tsuna's wrist. Chortling

and stuttering, he

followed.

Catching up with the

rest of the gang,

Kyoko looks back at him

and smiles

(clearly disregarding Tsuna's cherry red face)

Yes, Tsuna thinks,

someday I'll say

"I Love You!"

But for now,

He doesn't mind (much)

being just friends because

Kyoko's best trait is

her unconditional friendship

for everyone (including him).


	3. Crybaby Boyfriend 2700

A/N: Loosely inspired by Miku Hatsune's and Len Kagamine's Crybaby Boyfriend song.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

* * *

Chapter III – 2700

Crybaby Boyfriend

On the other side

of the bridge, Tsuna

stood his ground.

Tearful, but determined,

he would be strong

for the one who is Enma.

He knew the other felt

the same as he

about their (nearing) break-up:

Frustrated and lonely.

He was the crybaby and

a lot of other no-good things.

But he'd be damned if he let

Enma down.

As his boyfriend came into

view, Tsuna remained

firm; it wasn't until Enma

reached him that a

little bit of himself died inside.

Face full of dreaded unshed

tears, Enma stood awkwardly,

looking everywhere but here.

Long ago, when Tsuna first kissed

a misty-eyed Enma, he promised

he'd always protect the other.

But right now, he

feels like shit, even if he's

not the cause of the other's

unwholesome grief.

Enma's moving away.

And it's time for them

to part, but they can't.

They're standing

and it's snowing

and it's silent.

And Tsuna wants to cry.

He is going to cry, until

Enma beats him first

with soft sobs

and red cheeks.

The next thing he knows,

Enma is in his arms,

crying into his chest.

Choking with emotion,

Tsuna pretends to be strong.

Running his fingers through

the other's hair, he forces a smile

as he says,

"You're making our last moment awfully depressing. Won't you smile for me, one last time?"

By then, lone tears

escaped without Tsuna's

permission, but he

refused to give in completely.

He needed to be strong. For Enma.


	4. Mentor R27

Genre: Family/Friendship

* * *

Chapter IV – R27

Mentor

Tsuna knows Reborn

for what he is:

harsh and cruel,

unconventional and

sadistic.

And many, many

other scary things as well.

(Tsuna could go _on_ and _on_)

But Reborn's also

(secretly) considerate,

protective,

and

parental.

It's not obvious.

He never lets anyone

see that side of him.

But it shows in little details

no one would ever think twice

about:

How Reborn would let Tsuna have ice cream breaks during training.

How Reborn would become upset when Tsuna was threatened.

How Reborn would keep Tsuna humble.

Little invisible things like that.

And Tsuna acknowledges

Reborn for what he is:

A father figure.

A sadistic (if supportive) friend.

A mentor.

But most of all,

Tsuna admits

Reborn is

family.


	5. It Was The Witch's Fault 2786

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

* * *

Chapter V – 2786

It was the Witch's Fault

In a dream

so heartless, and

clear,

a cursed princess sleeps

and sleeps as the darkness

reaps the never-ending skies

above her kingdom.

In a dream so dreary

and cold,

the citizens turn to stone.

Their distraught cries

caught between lifeless

lips as silence reigns

the kingdom.

In a dream that used to be

so light and airy,

Haru dances with her prince

in a Ball so grand,

with smiling faces and

generic love all around.

He trips.

He falls.

He flushes.

She smiles.

She laughs.

She blushes.

And Prince Tsuna promises

to visit when the

next Ball comes about.

But there isn't another one.

And there won't be another one.

Because the kingdom below the sky

has trembled and tumbled into an

unmistaken grave of their own.

Haru wakes up,

and forgets that in a dream

so dark and melancholy, Tsuna

did not come to save her.

Later, when Haru remembers,

she wonders,

"Where has Haru's Prince Tsuna gone?"


	6. Toddlers and Dinos D27

**To Snowflake**: I'll be sure to publish a 1859 chapter next! Someone already asked for a D27 a long while ago and I just got to it, unfortunately. Anyway, thank you for reading.

Genre: Family/Gen

* * *

Chapter VI - D27

Toddlers and Dinos

For whatever reason,

logic, or purpose,

Tsuna was a toddler.

A wide-eyed and a

smartass toddler.

But a toddler,

nonetheless.

Dino, Reborn, and Fuuta

stared this way and that,

but the result was the same:

Tsuna wasn't a teenager

anymore.

Dino was nervous.

Reborn was unfazed.

And Fuuta was walking away,

confused, but smiling,

he figured he'd bring

Tsuna-nii a bottle

of warm milk.

Dino was nervous.

And Reborn was walking away,

uninterested, but smirking,

he figured he'd let

Dino handle the new

bundle of joy

situation.

Tsuna stared back

at Dino,

not paying mind to

the recent vacant spots

in his room.

Perfect black jacks full

of undermining care,

littered around the floor,

Dino wondered about the

sudden abandonment.

Taking extra care,

he picked up the

newly formed baby.

Keeping him at arms' length,

he wondered how this came to be.

But then, Tsuna's stubby arms

reached towards Dino.

The adult was startled, but touched,

and brought the baby into an actual embrace.

Suddenly, all the hesitation seemed

to vanish.

Tsuna was metaphorically his brother,

Dino would never let anything hurt him.

Now that Tsuna was an actual baby,

he needed guidance and

Dino promised himself he would be

the best big brother mentor he could be.

Snuggling his little brother closer,

he didn't mind Tsuna playing with

his hair. At first.

Baby Tsuna giggled, and fisted Dino's

hair, pulling and dragging it against

his mouth.

"Okay, okay! New rules, Tsuna. Don't think you're cuteness can get you out of trouble!"

Dino put him down and tried to give

him a stern look. Tried.

Tsuna laughed and brought his arms

up for a hug again.

"Oh you're so cute! You can never do anything bad, can you Tsuna?"

Cuddling and hugging,

anyone could visibly see hearts

and love exuding out of these two.

And that's exactly what Fuuta

saw when he came back with

a bottle of promised warm milk.


	7. Brooding Thoughts of a Dumped Teen 1859

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

* * *

Chapter VII – 1859

Silly

AKA

The Brooding Thoughts of a Dumped Teenager

Was it silly to think he had a chance?

It is, isn't it?

High school romance don't even last.

It's been proven,

time and again,

with the same people

with different people.

He wasn't a romantic.

He didn't pursue relationships.

He's just not that kind of person.

But was it _silly_ to think,

to want this to work out?

His relationship with Hibari.

It wasn't the ordinary

high school fling.

He didn't _really _care about

[whatever this _thing _was with Hibari]

his sorta-boyfriend. At first.

But then he cared.

He ruthlessly cared.

It was annoying.

They were bonding.

And suddenly,

they had something real.

Something special that

Gokudera would fight for.

He cared for Hibari, dammit.

Didn't he care about him too?

And he didn't know how it went down hill

so fast.

So fast, he didn't see it

coming.

Or he sorta did...

but he didn't want to admit it.

Dino and Hibari were close,

but Gokudera didn't think

they were_ that close._

It irked him that they

spent so much time together

but he didn't question it because...

[Wasn't Dino his mentor?]

So he was like, "whatever,"

But then he was starting to get suspicious.

Hibari never had time for him anymore.

[He made time when he wanted to]

He always had time for Dino.

And Dino always had time for

his student, Hibari.

And as sudden [as painful]

as the blow came,

Hibari never had time for him

anymore.

Like, "what the f*ck."

It wasn't long after that,

on a random school day,

Hibari casually mentions

he's breaking up with him.

Imagine Gokudera's face then.

Dammit, that hurt.

Gokudera didn't want to

admit it, but he cared.

He wanted to stay with Hibari, and

_he loses him!_

He's such a loser,

he should've seen it coming.

Hibari probably even cheated on him.

The signs were there.

And it was his fault.

He saw them and willfully

ignored them.

Now he's hurt, angry, and...!

Ashamed—

It's been a week

since their break-up,

and there's a rumor

everyone's fixated on:

"Dino-sensei is going out with one of his students."

Furious whispers expand through

the halls to the outside gates.

And these whispers are grating on his nerves.

He doesn't want to listen them;

he doesn't want to listen to the Tenth and the

others talk about them:

These annoying gossiping rumor mills.

[They might be true]

He doesn't think twice,

or he does,

but a million

other things come first.

Now he's on the roof,

alone, mopey, and angry.

He's thinking romance sucks,

jealousy sucks,

cheating sucks,

and breaking up sucks

And Hibari can just duck

the flying pucks of

dynamites thrown into the

not-so-luck filled air.

"I never cheated on you."

Hibari says, ever so casual,

as he shocks the revenge-filled

Gokudera, dynamites ready, but

loose in his hands.

"Wha...?"

Yuck, what is this? Hope?

"I broke up with you,"

Hibari's eyes, betraying nothing.

"So I wouldn't cheat on you."

Gokudera's dumbstruck,

and like lightening,

it strikes and gripes

at his insides.

[Has anything changed?]

"Because you're special."

[Something's changed]

Maybe...

Just maybe,

Gokudera feels

a little bit better.

But this situation still sucks.

Like the wind,

this last whisper

flows and disappears

into near nothingness.

"You've always been special."

Like the silent wind it's

representing,

it never reaches

Gokudera's saddened ears.

High school romance is just silly.


	8. A God That Doesn't Exist in Him 1859

**To Snowflake**: Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. It is my poor attempt at a "fluffier" version of 1859... I'm really sorry, please tell me what you think? I'll try again when my confidence returns...

Also, thank you for reading!

Genre: Romance/Suspense

* * *

Chapter VIII – 1859 (Version 2)

A God That Doesn't Exist in Him

Noiseless words spill

out of his mouth, heedlessly.

And uncharacteristically.

The truth is coming out, but

not through speech;

through sheer actions.

Hibari is not tense.

He is not infuriated.

He is nothing, but

calm and collected and always

is the Blood Knight that he is.

[Only half truth] _or no truth at all_

In a room so white and

uncomfortable and _white_.

[Why is it so white?]

Nurses and doctors spring from

room to room, and everywhere

in the building.

It is annoying. It is crowded.

But _he_ is here.

He's here and unconscious

and in a bed so white against already

pale and sickly skin,

Gokudera looks fragile enough

to break under anyone's

supervision.

[Did he mention how annoying that was?]

But he's not angry. He isn't.

But a swell of unwanted emotions

wash and tumble dry through

his untypical character.

And he doesn't like it

because he isn't supposed to feel this way.

His emotions don't drive him,

he controls his own.

But he finally gives in,

the temptation is too great.

And he does everything.

[Truth, truth, truth]

Everything these string of lies

wants him to do.

He goes to Gokudera's side,

and sits

and Hibari isn't calm.

He stares into

the almost lifeless form,

laying asleep.

He could tell it isn't peaceful.

His gaze lingers

[demanding, forceful, _worried_]

Wake up. Get up.

He isn't patient

but he waits for those

glaring eyes to wake.

They don't open anytime soon.

And his blood lust is growing

and becoming vengeful.

A monster runs

and tingles his veins

to move.

[seek satisfaction] _it whispers_

He doesn't know what stops him

from doing that very thing.

He will be satisfied,

he knows,

but a conscience he

didn't know he had

whispers a need,

[Stay with him] _he needs you_

that overpowers his own desire.

And he stays.

He doesn't know why

because he wants to crush

the angel on his shoulder.

But he stays

[for Gokudera]

For someone who boils feelings

into his core.

And he doesn't know

how long he's been by

his side

[with guardians coming and going]

but he hasn't slept.

He's glad

[Lie: he's actually not]

that he sees two sliver of eyes

fluttering open,

drowsy and dizzy.

So unfocused, Gokudera meets

Hibari's eyes and lazily

smiles for no apparent reason.

[he's happy he's alive] _truth..._

And Hibari doesn't know what to do

because these strings are pulling him

in each direction,

every piece demanding attention

and telling him what to do.

_Hold him._

_Kiss him._

_Reprimand him._

And Hibari doesn't like that

[no one ever tells him what to do]

He decides for himself,

and closes the gap between them,

until their foreheads touch, and

their breathing is stilled.

Confused but filled

with blue hues of affection,

Gokudera relishes _living_.

Hibari's perfectly content,

just basking in his warmth

[so weak but alive]

And just making sure for himself

Gokudera is alive

and no one is allowed to take

him away.

Not from Hibari.

Death will have a hard time

stealing the bomber from the living,

at least, while Hibari is breathing,

he won't give up 'Dera

[who strangles him with feelings] _so unwanted, but he wants it_

Will never.

But now that he is awake and stable.

Hibari isn't done and still

has a job to be won.

Almost ripping himself from the

steady lyrics of animated tenderness,

Hibari treks out and about,

His flesh screaming and craving for

blood to be spilled

for vengeance to be savored.

And a smile so inhuman peeks

the corners of his lips

[and his own blood churns in anticipation]

He's excited.

His prey will pay

for what they did to Gokudera

[to an extent, the family] _half-truth_

He will make them beg

[Do not doubt him] _he will_

For mercy.

[But he is no merciful god] _the truth is coming out_


	9. Monster Boy 8059

**To Snowflake**: I'm glad to hear! Your review definitely brought my spirits up :3 Thank you for your feedback and support!

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

* * *

Chapter IX – 8059

Monster Boy

Gokudera is what

folklore would consider

a "monster."

An immortal and

a descendant of Medusa,

Gokudera was never close

to humans.

At least, he never tried to be

anything other than an outcast.

Being the monster that he is,

he never thought a human

could ever fall for him.

But it happened.

And it was in the form

of a boy named Yamamoto.

Doubtful and scared

(of hurting him, [he is a monster]

of getting hurt in the name of death, for

he has outlived many a countless of

humans in his lifetime)

at first Gokudera denied the other,

but as the boy coaxed him

(bonded with him)

Gokudera had hope.

He wanted to be with him.

With the boy who fell in love with

the monster that he is.

What kind of life did he ever

dream to have?

He had a chance to be happy.

And he took it and grabbed it in a tight

hold, never wanting to let go.

Could never let go of Yamamoto.

And that's what he did for the

next couple of decades.

He savored the moments;

the precious and delicate memories

as well as the tough times that followed

(but they pulled through)

[They were strong]

It was only a matter of time...

and Gokudera knew it too.

Why can't it stay like this forever?

He could feel it.

Yamamoto was leaving him.

He would leave him soon.

And it wasn't fair.

In human terms,

Yamamoto was still too young

to die.

He wasn't old.

He hasn't hit the retirement age yet.

But he was still leaving him.

"Why are you leaving me?"

Yamamoto, bedridden and weak,

answers pitifully,

"I want to be with you too."

Gokudera could curse the sky, the earth, and the moon

all he wanted [and he did] but it

didn't

[and it would never]

change the fact that Yamamoto

was dying right before his eyes.

Too pathetic. Too helpless

to even save his husband.

He is a monster.

He is Medusa's grandchild.

Why couldn't he do anything?

Wasn't it heartbreaking enough that he

looked to be in his mid-twenties

and his husband in his mid-forties?!

They were in the same grade when they met...

[Gokudera was older by three decades]

What kind of life did he dream to have

at the tender age of ten?

The dream life that didn't include the suffering

he constantly endures.

Deciding to take action rather

than watch Yamamoto die

[painfully slow]

He told his soulmate to

wait for him.

"I promise I'll save you!"

Falsely confident, but unwavering.

Gokudera went out into

the woods

[A forest far from their home]

Calling out his snakes,

[Never has he done so before]

He has the power in his hands,

[Always kept them hidden.]

A never-ending world he created

for his husband and himself alone,

[a loving family they will always be]

Excited and triumphant,

Gokudera travels back

as promised.

But what is this?

[It looks like you had left me long ago]

A corpse lays

where a living, breathing human

should be.

Unbeknownst to Gokudera,

[when he was gone for months creating the immortal world]

Yamamoto had died in his sleep

the night he first left.

A whirlwind of emotions hit him.

They strangled him.

Beat him as they ran

their course through his veins.

They were...

Fierce and unspeakable.

Begrudging and literal.

Fragile and stiff.

He fell

[so, so slowly]

to his knees

[no physical pain]

Felt his body crumple

under the weight of nonexistent

[physical] hurt.

He stared

[in shock, in disbelief, in despair]

at the [so] delicate figure

curled under the blankets.

Distantly, he could hear something breaking.

[it was breaking into a million pieces]

His chest hurt.

It hurt to breathe.

Remembering to swallow hurt.

Yet, distantly, he could feel

[feel it like lightning]

that broken something still working—

—The house is dark and lonely.

And so, so quiet.

Yamamoto promised he'd wait.

He was sincere about that.

[with one final kiss, you said goodbye]

As he lay in the fluffiest bed he's ever felt,

he thinks a plenty of [cheerful] thoughts before he

unknowingly sleeps one final time:

he would wait forever for Gokudera

[because he was worth it]

if he could.

He wished Gokudera would come home soon.

He's sleepy and there's nobody to spoon.

[Jirou, Kojirou, and Uri has long since left them]

Yamamoto finally went to sleep [with a smile]

with the thought of his husband

saving him and living together

and having kids and—

—_Gokudera wanted to kill something_.

* * *

**A/N**: This was inspired and greatly influenced by Jin's _Shinigami Record_. Anyway, thanks for reading C:


	10. Grandfather Clock G27

Genre: Family/Gen

* * *

Chapter X – G27

Grandfather Clock

"Father clock, father clock,"

Tsuna sang,

"Shut up, shut up,

can't you see?

I'm trying to sleep."

Tsuna tossed and turned

on his little bed, and

continued to sing again,

a rhyme he learned from

a past so far.

[Nana sings to him, just a toddler in her arms]

"Why don't you sleep too?

You're burdened and heavy.

Sleep and rest."

Tsuna placed his forearm

over his eyes and sang so softly,

it was almost sweet.

"You're old, you're old.

Can't you see?

You're withering away,

you terribly old fool."

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

"I'm not lying.

I'm not the one dying.

You're the one flying,

closer and closer,

to the bold Grim Reaper."

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"He'll reap your soul,

drag it up a pole, and

it will lull the

neighborhood."

Bang. Bang.

"I'll get to sleep.

Most certainly, right away.

Because I'm not like you.

I am not old nor a father

of generations."

Dong.

"So, shut up, Father clock.

Or I'll personally send

the Grim Reaper on you.

It will slice and dice your soul.

And I will sleep tonight.

Good night, Father clock."

Giotto stood near

old Grandfather clock.

He smiled at his many greats grandson.

_Fine_, he thought,

_I'll stop for the night._


	11. Silly Adventure 1869

Genre: Fantasy/Humor

* * *

Chapter XI – 1869

The One-Time Freaky Adventure of Hiba-Cat & Mukuro-Bun

It's cloudy,

and the little bunny is

pouty.

He prods and stares at

the little black kitty,

who ignores the

increasingly irritating

bunny.

He walks away into

the magical forest,

when the little bunny fails

to cease his provoking

prodding

Little Bunny

(not one to be insulted; indirectly or not)

mocks and stalks

his very not prey.

At least,

until he catches up

and clings to

the little black kitty's

paws.

Holding off his

Blood Knight

status,

(for one more bloody

strike, and he'll never hear

the end of it from the

enchanting Vongola boss)

little black kitty

pointedly disregards

him and goes on

his merry way.

Deeper and deeper

into the forest,

other animals

stare and bare

witness to such

an odd,

fascinating sight.

They keep their

distance, some either

bemused or amused.

All the while, the rest are

rightfully fearful.

Not one to be

easily discouraged,

the little bunny

tightened his grip.

He snuggled as the

first bit of a real

struggle alighted

from the little black

kitty.

Walking and tugging,

it was only a matter of time

before they tripped

and fell.

Rolling on the ground,

creating dust in the air

and acquiring grass in their

hair, they wrestle.

Until the black little kitty

ends up on top.

About to free himself

from the tangle of limbs,

the little bunny takes

advantage and

plants a kiss on the

other's chibi pink cheek.

Not one to be outdone,

the black little kitty

pecks a kiss onto the other's

pink lips.

Smug, the little bunny

kisses back.

And they begin to wrestle

once again.

Before they could go at it

like the wild animals that

they were—

"_What are you doing, Hibari?! Mukuro!_"

—an interruption

occurred in the form of

a disturbed lion cub.


End file.
